Species and Cultures
Human (United Earth) Humans were a humanoid species that originated from planet Earth and are a founding member of the United Federation of Planets who's homeworld is its Capital. They are largely an outworldly, idealistic and expansionistic people, responsible for a sustained astrographic growth of the United Federation of Planets and with a large diaspora spread across it. Humans cultivate the notion of themselves as an adaptable people, with a strong tradition of innovation and cooperation- not untrue- and that that is responsible for their position at the forefront of the current Federation dynamic. The human common language of English is also, practically, a common language for the Federation as a whole, and as such is widely understood throughout the Quadrant. Terran Terran was the term consistently used to refer to Humans from the mirror universe. The Terrans ruled an Empire that conquered many of the races they encountered, expanding to be of comparative dimensions to the prime universe's Federation. Many species became slaves of the Terrans, but some species were treated better and could even serve in the Empire's military (its Starfleet). The Terran Empire was aggressively expansionist but politically unstable; it's people were brutal, savage, unprincipled, uncivilized and treacherous. Their technological level was in many ways analagous to the Federation's, but direct military applications and destructive innovations were advanced over other fields of research. Human (Systems Alliance) Human (Colonial) The Colonials number some 28.55 billion, over twelve distinct and culturally significant worlds in the Cyrannus Star System and 468 'outposts' beside. Colonials descended from the human population of Kobol (Kobolians) though today are better identified by national group. Capricans live a very cosmopolitan life with a prosperous economy and have access to the latest technological conveniences. They appear to be accepting of just about any lifestyle, and with few reservations, seem to live and let live. The official language of Caprica is Caprican, which is similar to modern English and is spoken throughout the Colonies. Gemenese culture is influenced by strict interpretations of the Sacred Scrolls. Schoolchildren know the names of every god, and won't hesitate to correct you if you get one wrong. Gemenon is one of two colonies other than Caprica known to have an official language, Old Gemenese. Old Gemenese is similar to Romanian. Taurons are a people who have lived with war and death for a very long time, due to civil unrest on the home world, and seem to have a cavalier attitude towards killing, if it can be justified due to retribution. The native Tauron language is similar to Ancient Greek, although some traces of Modern Greek are present. Picons are a close-knit people and believe in an overall sense of balance, and are known for their hospitality and friendliness. Picons are also very good athletes and enjoy a good fight and a pint of ale. Virgons tend to revere the "finer things" such as ornate country gardens, elaborate laced garments and the ability to distinguish vintages of Leonan wine. Virgons pride themselves on their ability to determine where someone new they meet originally came from due to the accent spoken. Celtana are an ethnically distinct group, most noted for their particular distrust and fierce opposition to Virgons. They inhabit the borderline habitable moon of Virgon: Hibernia, which is not considered a Colony. Leonans are similar to Virgons in that they enjoy gourmet food and fine wine. Leonan women are known for being beautiful and thin, no matter what they eat. Beauty is defined uniquely as "being in one's own hour". Leonis is one of two colonies known to have an official language other than Caprica, Leonese. Sagittarons have a profound distrust of advanced science, and most treat illness and even broken bones with herbal medicines, faith healing, and prayer. Due to the rugged and isolated terrain, they tend to be comfortable being alone and being self-sufficient. Scorpians place family happiness as paramount on Scorpia. The people consider themselves deeply pious, but to other cultures like Capricans they're actually very tolerant and flexible. If an eccentric lifestyle makes someone happy, then it's alright with them. Scorpians are also very athletic like Picons and are very devoted to their favorite sports teams. Torture is institutionalized on Scorpia. Libran is a culture devoted to law, and as such has little history or culture of its own. Much of its populace actually come from another Colony. Canceron has a large multitude of diverse dialects, religions, epic poems, cuisines, music, theater, and literature, yet Canceron's own people rarely know much outside their own subculture. It has 88 constituent states that speak at least 19 distinct dialects. Terrorism is a fact of life on Canceron. Aquarions are highly educated, liberal, tolerant, and peaceful and think nothing of paying for services rendered with a painting, a song, or a good story, and will accept such payment just as casually. Aquarions consider self-perception as a place where the human spirit and its creative expression can reach their maximum potential. Their society is small enough for individuals to remain fully accountable. Anyone who disrupts the social balance will find themselves permanently banished to another Colony. It is considered a brilliant utopia and lauded and loathed in equal measure for it. Aerilonians have a strong idea of self-reliance. The people are very much into spending time outdoors, and value plain speech, hard work and trust in one's neighbor above everything else, except for the worship of the gods. Like Picons, Aerilonians enjoy a good fight and a pint, or two. Paintings are suspect unless they are of family members, heroic men, or cattle. Primary colors are recommended, Sculpture is also suspect, unless it is made by hand, out of wood, with a pocket knife, and results in a pointed weapon. Vulcan Vulcans (occasionally referred to as Vulcanians) were a humanoid species from the planet of the same name, known for their tendency to suppress their emotions and their aim to attain pure logic. They were a founding member species of the United Federation of Planets. In 2258 their homeworld was destroyed with only some 10,000 survivors saved during that catastrophic event. Offworld populations exist, though the current total number of Vulcans is considered low enough to endanger the prospects for recovery of the species. V'tosh ka'tur is a term referring to 'Vulcans without logic' is a smaller portion of the total Vulcan population; they are characterised as possessing a philosophy that disagrees with ancestral teachings. In truth, these Vulcans hadn't abandoned their logic but had simply learned to exist without the need to continually suppress their emotions. They still believed that logic was an essential part of Vulcan existence, but that it had to complement emotions, not exclude them. Discipline and meditation contributed towards such a balance. Though not a wholly unified group, communities were organised and many were offworld at the time of the planet Vulcan's destruction. Andorian Andorians were a humanoid species from the moon Andoria, homeworld of the Andorian Empire and located in the Procyon star system.They were a founding member species of the United Federation of Planets. Most Andorians are blue-skinned with white or silver hair. Andorians had two supercranial antennae that aided in balance. Andorians were a militaristic race so they consider it an honor to serve in their Imperial Guard, and military rank greatly influenced social reputation. Orion Orions were a humanoid species originating from the planet Orion, located in the Beta Quadrant. Orions were known for their distinctive green or blue skin. Orion males were typically bald and, on average, taller and more muscular than the average humanoid. Orion females were very "animalistic" in nature, known for their extreme carnal appetites and their innate skill of seduction. Orion females were known to have a significant effect on males of many species, able to make them susceptible to suggestion. Orion females were bought and sold on the Orion slave market. The planet Orion presents itself as a neutral world with a long history, and once home to an advanced civilisation, maintaining trade links with many worlds. Orions though are famous for their criminal Syndicate, an organization associated with the race that is known for activities including gambling, racketeering, smuggling, piracy, slave-trading, extortion, and assassination. Category:Browse